


Glass Cages

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, Magic mirror au, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Trapped for many years never did Ishimaru expect to find someone who cared.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Glass Cages

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

That brightness… Someone must have found his mirror again. He’d been horrified that he’d have to spend forever trapped in whatever dark room he’d been shoved in however long ago and being able to see his surroundings was deeply reassuring. Even if that meant that someone was likely to get him to use the magic inside it to aid them.

It wasn’t always a bad thing. There were times when the person who owned him merely wanted things that helped with their troubles and he was more than happy to help them. Most of the time though… He was forced to lend his aide to horrible and underhanded people and the years and years of mental strain that had put him through was apparent from the cracks that had formed around the back of the mirror.

So whoever was handling and looking over it now made a chill run down his spine. Please let them not notice his presence inside… He was far more accepting of them using his prison as an actual mirror for once. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another decade of servitude.

“Huh… Guess it’ll have to do…”

He could hardly contain himself as he heard what sounded like a man state that and a deep feeling of relief washed over him. They hadn’t noticed him… For once he would be able to rest in peace and not be forced to aide this person in whatever schemes they would cook up.

As they set him down on the counter of what seemed to be a shop of some sort his worries seemed to be well founded from how they looked. This man… His hair was pulled into a style he’d never seen before and the way he dressed and acted seemed to confirm that he wasn’t at all someone who he should trust in any capacity.

It was best to lie low and not alert him to what his prison’s true purpose was. He was at the end of his patience in helping people like that and he didn’t wish to be forced into doing it again. It was better to be alone and ignored like he had been for the large amount of time he’d spent in that backroom even if it hurt…

Over the next few days he saw surprisingly little of the man as he only used the mirror to fix his hair in the morning and let him be the rest of the day and night. It was better than being in a closet but not by much. He couldn’t quite fathom why this man would even want his mirror at all. He clearly had a standing one in the corner for when he got dressed and his prison was far more decorated than someone like him could afford. Though… His understanding of what the world was like now was practically nonexistent so he couldn’t judge.

Especially since one day the man simply lingered over him with perhaps the most heartbreaking expression of grief on his face. What had happened to cause him so much pain he didn’t know but he simply couldn’t stand by and leave him like that. Which was why he quietly made a box of tissues appear on the desk nearby and smiled softly as the slightly confused man began using them.

As long as he was careful and didn’t reveal his presence then he should be able to at least ease the other’s pain. Even if he wasn’t sure of this man it wouldn’t be right to let him suffer. No one should have to endure that. So the rest of the day whenever he wandered by he would leave him something, his own torment strangely easing the more he tended to him. While he’d helped people before it was never of his own will with how fast they discovered his presence so this… This was nice. It felt good to help him.

At some point he must have drifted off as well because he was suddenly woken up by the vibrations of the mirror being moved, the shocked expression of the man gazing straight at him. Oh no… Had he shown himself while he was out?! While he had started growing a fondness for him being confronted like that was still enough to make him let out a yelp and cower as the mirror hit the ground.

How could he have been so foolish?! Now this man was going to force him into doing things just like everyone else had. He’d just delayed the inevitable for some time. So it wasn’t a surprise that he started sobbing at the sheer terror of it all. He couldn’t handle it anymore… It was just… too much…

“H-hey… D-don’t cry! I didn’t mean to spook ya… I jus’… I wasn’t expectin’ to see someone in there… I’m not gonna do nothin’ to ya…”

What was…? Never before had someone been so apologetic with him and he could only gaze out at him in bewilderment as the man gently held the mirror close to his chest. This man… He’d misjudged him horribly. The way he was trying to ease him and calm him down was proof and he couldn’t help but sob even more as a result, all the fear and torment of the past several decades boiling to the surface as he pressed himself as close as he could to him.

Finally… After so long he’d finally found someone who cared. Never had any of his other owners even bothered to take his feelings into account and as he wailed the pure panic and desperation of the man to calm him only made that clearer.

Eventually he did slowly calm though and as he shivered and sniffled he reassured the other that he hadn’t done anything to upset him. Goodness… He hadn’t known how deeply his imprisonment had truly affected him. Not that he could do anything about it. All the other attempts had failed after all.

He was happy to have someone treating him like a person for once though and the awkward attempts of the other man made him smile and chuckle airily. For once… He looked forward to helping him even if the other was going to take time to get used to. 


End file.
